Plants vs. Zombies: Space
Unfinished (unreleased) Travel Log concepts S&t log of worlds.png|first unfinished seen concept of the Travel Log. Scrapped almanac designs Gallothy almanac - scrapped almanac designs.png|First almanac concept. Plant-pultAlmanac.png|Old almanac design (current pvz2 almanac design). Scrapped plants Gallothy Gallothy almanac - scrapped almanac designs.png Almanac entry (note: despite the 'says.' bit does not appear at the end, PopCaps says it is there just there is no scroll line present from coding errors.) * Unseen info Gallothy paralizes zombies "Gallothy, Gallothy, where is my Gallothy, you know the rhyme, people who like this or even say it should die more than zombie," Gallothy says. -- correction fix below -- * Unseen info Gallothy paralyzes zombies "Gallothy, Gallothy, where is my Gallothy, you know the rhyme, people who like this or even say it should die more than a zombies ," Gallothy says. Plastic Cherry Wrap Cicadidae Exploder Cicadidae Exploder was a former plant in Player's House but was removed from the game. It may be released in the game but this is uncrentain. Glass Shooter Sea Flower It was originally going to be called Vacuum Flower. Vacuum Flower - Scrapped Plant - Plants Vs. Zombies- Space & Time. Hacked in PvZ2 with Vacuum-shroom as name.|The name in this is Vacuum-shroom instead. Death Mango Death Mango, (known as Repomegranate ,like Rotten Red in the code,) is a scrapped plant. Rotten Red in into pvz2. Zombies 2 Rotten Red in the International Version Gameplay (Test)|name wrong. Plant-pult Plant-pult is a removed from the game. It through 2 plants randomly on the board and explodes when there are no more spaces. It plant food effect was to cover the whole board with imitators and would stop the game to see what plant they would all turn into. It was removed because of bytes, it took to much bytes and made the game lag.It's sun cost was 0 and grew by 50 every time, and it's recharge was Super Slow. Despite it being temporarily released a coding mistake used it's unfinished design, and it was obtainable through limited time offers. It's unfinished design (accidently used), looks like a Fila-mint with a small Fila-mint on top with two plants with plants in them (Unknown plant 4) Plant-pultAlmanac.png Scrapped zombies Fusion Zombies scrapped for ability. Unused Gargantuar Mini Game System The Mini Game System was inspired by Ma_luissahhotmail.com though was scrapped because delayed releases. Former Heroes mini game Heroes mini game is a mini game where heroes game style for extra... cost:Free Plants Warrior Princess Daisy, Barbarian Mulberry, Archer Clover, Cotton Wizard and Assassin Kiwi Zombies To be added. Achievements * Hero cards (allows plants from this to be used in the extras or the normal game. * Plant cards (allows plants from extras and the normal game to be used in this mini game.) * Mini Game Almanac (allows you to see mini game plant that are exclusive to this.) Zombie mini game This mini game is where instead of protecting the house by plants, you invade the house with zombies. cost:600 game coins Zombies all zombie are available with the exception of Gargantuars and Dr. Zomboss if it is not a boss fight. Plants Peashooter, Sunflower, Cherry Bomb, Unknown plants Possible Scrapped mini games * Cherry Bomb Sideday Cherry Bomb Sideday plants: Cherry Bomb Cherry Bomb Sideday zombies: Basic Zombie, Conehead Zombie, Cherry Bomb Head Zombie Cherry Bomb Head Zombie Cherry Bomb Head Zombie was scrapped because of it's mini game it was supposed to be in was scrapped. Super Slow Super Slow was a reload time in the game, but was removed from the game for unknown reasons. A plant with this would have taken 1 minute to recharge. Unused Plant 3 Unused Plant 3 used to be in the game and is going to be re-released in the game.